In Love Freard
by the-sky-was-all-violet
Summary: Gerard meets Frank and Gerard just falls in love with Frank. Who will Frank choose? Frank or his over lover?  It's a Freard by the way.
1. Chapter 1

Gerard's POV.

I was walking at the mall my girlfriend Lyn-Z. I mean she's my very first girlfriend, I'm pretty excited.

We're holding hands, my hand is pathetically sweaty. I hope she didn't notice.

"Gerard I wanna get a tattoo…" Lyn-Z told me pointing over to a tattoo shop. It looked really clean in there. Yet it was a bit on the whole 'rock-a-Billy' style.

I muttered, "Why..?" I found myself whining a bit.

"I dunno… I just want to… this would be my very first tattoo… And I wanna get it with you next to me."

"I'm afraid of needles though." I told Lyn-Z with a very quiet voice, kind of embarrassed.

"Oh" I looked at Lyn-Z and she did look kind of sad.

I bit my lip. "Fine." I sighed.

We walked in the tattoo shop I looked around, it was a really nice place indeed. I could hear '_buzzzzbizzzzz_' from all the tattoo guns that were being controlled by very talented artist. I was good at art, probably not as good as these tattoo artists.

I saw Lyn-Z just tell the secretary that she was just a walk in. A short guy was walking Lyn-Z's way I guess he's a tattoo artist. He had short had brown hair and lots of tattoos. He looked rather young to be working at a tattoo shop.

Lyn-Z then told the 'good looking' guy what she wanted for her tattoo.

"You guys could chill or make your self's at home this will only take me like 15 minutes to draw up." The tattoo artist told us. I nodded. Lyn-Z did as well.

The short guy went over to the back and started drawing. I… kinda… just _kinda_ thought he was handsome. Nothing more than that, I'm bisexual but, I have a girlfriend.

"You look concentrated." I heard Lyn-Z say, she giggled.

"Me? No..no…" I responded to her, realizing I was looking at tattoo artist as he drew; I was biting my lip, not really paying attention. I just zoned out.

I looked away quickly. I saw Lyn-Z peek over to where I was looking.

"What are yah looking at?"

"Um… nothing" honestly the guy who was working on Lyn-Z's tattoo is more than handsome more like _hot_. I saw Lyn-Z shrug and shake her head. It was obvious she didn't believe me. Plus, she knew I'm bi. I have a feeling she did know I was looking over at the tattoo artist. I mean who wouldn't think he's good looking. His eyes are beautiful, his voice... wow, just perfect. His hair, I'm in love with the way it fits him so perfectly. He's definitely sexy. He probably has a girlfriend. Who wouldn't fight for him? What am I thinking…? I have wonderful girlfriend. I can't just leave her. Ugh... whatever, I'm not even getting that tattoo artist for myself. But, how I wish he would be mine, I really did.

I saw Lyn-Z get up and noticed that 15 minutes have already past. I was actually that concentrated on him.

I walked with her, looking at frank. I loved the way he walked. He was really short compared to me. He really was.

"So... is there any reason for this tattoo?" the hot artist asked.

"Oh actually this is just a r…." Lyn-Z was interrupted. By me.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Ohum… it's Frank… Iero" He told me, looking at me, placing the stencil over Lyn-Z's forearm to make the drawing appear on her forearm. We had just made eye contact. Wow… I love the way he acts. I guess I just love everything about him. He seemed so perfect. I just wanna get to know him better.

Lyn-Z rolled her eyes and continued. "It's a reminder of getting over the suicidal thoughts and being mentally healthy." She told Frank.

Frank just nodded. It seemed as if he wasn't paying attention. Frank started to tattoo her. "Let me know if you need a break or if it starts to hurt _a lot" _Frank explained to her. Lyn-Z nodded.

I couldn't help myself but, to continue on starring at Frank. He's just so hot, his lip ring. I loved the way he always played around with it with his lips. He's an amazing human being.

I had caught Frank looking at me while he was getting more ink for his tattoo gun. I instantly looked at Lyn-Z's forearm as he chuckled. I think he saw me staring at him.

After he looked back down to start tattooing some more, I looked at him again. I couldn't stop looking at him. I tried, really, but, he's too beautiful to look away from. I think it's only me, Lyn-Z couldn't stop looking at me… Wait, shit…. she saw me looking at Frank.

"um.. Gee" Lyn-Z muttered.

I looked over at her, quickly looking away from Frank. "Yeah Lyn-Z"

She looked at Frank then Gerard. "You okay?"

I nodded "Yeah…" Frank looked up at me, While, I was staring at him again. We actually continued on looking at each other. He looked away before I did.

Lyn-Z caught that. "Hey… umm are you like…. F..flirting with my boyfriend?"

"Oh… you guys are dating?" Frank asked Lyn-Z more like both of us.

I nodded and licked my lips.

"Yeah we are…" Lyn-Z told Frank with a little attitude.

"I wasn't flirting with him anyway." He said. He was blushing. He's just so cute.

Frank had finally finished the tattoo. He took off his gloves, "You wanna check it out at the mirror?" Lyn-Z nodded she got up and went over to the long mirror that was on the wall.

"Dude… this is just amazing. I'm stoked, really this is just rad. Thanks Man…" Lyn-Z hugged Frank. God, how much I wanted to be Lyn-Z and just hug Frank. Although it was a really quick hug.

I waved to Frank and he just hugged me. He was so warm. He hugged for a much longer time than he hugged Lyn-Z. He was also closer to me. I wanted this to last forever. He let go of me. And smiled. "Thanks for coming… bye" He waved at us.

"What was _that _about?" Lyn-Z asked me as we walked out.

"Nothing… he's just" I shrugged and continued, "I don't know… good looking."

Lyn-Z sighed. "Hey… don't say that. You're with your girlfriend..."

I giggled a little. "Sorry… he is. But, you're better looking. Really" I lied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[still Gerard's POV]

I got of the car, Lyn-Z did the same. I kind of felt bad with the whole Frank thing. I mean I can't get him out of my mind.

How much I wanted to go back in time and just look at him again, and hug him.

He gives the perfect hugs.


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard's POV

I dropped off Lyn-Z to her house, after we talked and hung out at my house after the whole tattoo shop thing.

I went back home, I sat down in the living room on the old couch that I should really replace. I turned on the t.v. Thunder Cats was on. I just ignored it. I just thought of Frank.

I really wanna go see that hot tattoo artist again. Maybe I should face my fears of needles just to get tattooed but Frank, an excuse to go see him. But, I don't know…

I shook my head; I'm actually attracted to a _stranger_. I don't know anything about him other than the fact that he's a good artist. And he's sexy.

I whispered to myself, "He'll never be mine." While I got up to the kitchen to go make myself some coffee.

I poured some coffee in the coffee maker. Coffee is my obsession.

I'm 18, alone… in my house, have nothing else to do but, make myself some coffee. Man, I really need a life, whatever.

"Yay, my coffees' ready." I told myself, really happily. I can't believe I'm actually excited for coffee. I poured my coffee in my coffee mug. I just took a sip of it and lightly smiled. I went to the living room to turn off the t.v. I just went back to my room. Laying down on my bed, I set my coffee on the table that was next to my bed.

Frank… he's perfect.

But, what about Lyn-Z, I can't just let her down. I mean, I'm not even sure about Frank. I barely even talked to him. But, I guess he was looking at me at the times I wasn't. I think Lyn-Z noticed that. I think she did see him because she didn't seem so happy when she was with me.

Well, I don't know what to do. I should go tomorrow to the tattoo shop and see if he's there. Not to get a tattoo, obviously, I won't even be able to face that fear. Just to ask him if he'd like to hang or something. I can't just barge in and ask for his phone number. That wouldn't be right. Would it?

I should just forget about him. And start thinking about _reality_. Really, I need to think about my girlfriend, Lyn-Z.

I closed my eyes, seeing Frank more like imagining him. I feel asleep.

_I was sitting down outside on my side walk. I see Frank walking towards me. _

_I got nervous when I saw him. He sat down next to me, I smiled. _

_Frank leaned in just to kiss me. The kiss got deeper; he slid his tongue into my mouth.  
><em>

_I was so close to him, his warmth was taking over my body. _

_I run my hand through his hair. We continued on making the kiss even deeper._

_I stopped kissing him. We walked into my house, holding hands. _

_We were sitting down on the couch._

I woke up. It was morning. I sighed realizing it was just a dream.

"Wow…" I told myself. I shook my head. I looked over to my digital clock set on the same table my coffee is on. I read.

12:56

I quickly got up and changed into a Black Misfits shirt, black skinny jeans a studded belt.

I called Lyn-Z.

"Hello?" Lyn-Z answered her phone.

"Hey…" I told her into the phone

"What'sup?"

"Oh I actually wanted to let you know that I'm not ganna be able to hang out with you today. I hope that's okay."

"Oh um… I guess so" I noticed she sounded pretty sad.

"Sorry…"

"No it's fine. But, why can't you hang out?" She asked me.

"Oh no reason… I just… I… I'm feeling a bit sick…" I noticed I sounded so fake.

"Well… I can maybe go 'take care of you then?"

"No… I'm fine… I don't want you to waste your day."

"Kay bye."

"Bye, love you." I hung up.

I was excited for today. But, I feel bad for just lying to Lyn-Z to see a guy I don't even know.

I went outside to my car. I got in and drove over to the same mall that Lyn-Z and I had gone yesterday. I was so scared, what if he doesn't even like me. I went in the mall and went to the tattoo shop. Before I knew it, I was already in the tattoo shop.

What have I gotten myself in?

Frank looked over to me and I wasn't really looking at him, well I was but, with the corner of my eye. He smiled. Oh my gosh, I feel like a little 10 year old getting excited over her crush.

Frank walked over to me. "Hey so… um… you wanna get something tattooed today or something?"

I panicked. I can't get something tattooed. I can't tell him I just wanted to see him.

"Oh… well. I was just th-thinking about it. I dunno, do you think I should get my first tattoo, like right now?" I asked him really nervously.

"Well whatever you want, I'm willing to do it for you." He smiled.

I love his smile it's so cute.

I shook my head. "You know what never mind, I don't want one right now."

"Okay cool." He hesitated. "Um… w…well, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out or something?"

What do I say _yes._ No.. that would sound so desperate… umm I don't know..

"Y..yeah sure, why not." I shrugged, acting all casual when really I'm just really excited in the inside.

Frank nodded. "Rad… I was actually about to go on my break so…" Frank pointed over to the door and walked out. I followed him. "I hope I'm not like interrupting your day or something" He continued.

"Oh no…no… don't worry, I actually had nothing in mind." I answered back.

"Oh okay."

We were a bit awkward. But, I was at least with him. Yay! We'll probably be friends, and then I hope we'll be more than friends.

He looked over at me… "You look like someone I used to know."

"Really…? Who…?" I asked him.

"You remind me of my ex-boyfriend. I'm gay... well bisexual so…" He nodded. "He broke up with me"

I looked at him. Oh my gosh, this means he still wants his boyfriend because his ex-boyfriend broke up with him… so I guess I have a chance. Wait… Lyn-Z.

I don't know who I want. Lyn-Z she's really nice, artistic, beautiful, she's amazing.

I barley know Frank he has good looks but, what is he isn't who he seems to be?

"Is that a good thing…? That I remind you of your ex-boyfriend?" I asked him seeming really nervous and I knew I was showing it.

He nodded. "Yeah I guess… I mean I miss him. So looking at you, makes me happy." He bit his lip.

"Thanks?" I giggled nervously.

"So what's your name?" Frank asked me.

"I'm Gerard… you're Frank right?"

He nodded and smiled. "Well its nice meeting you." He chuckled really softly.

"You too."

"So… you know that girl who I tattooed yesterday… how long have you guys been going out?" He asked. He was playing around with his fingers. We were just walking around the mall.

I automatically just entered the store _comics-n-stuff_

"You mean Lyn-Z?" I nodded. "We've been actually together for just 3 days; well today is our 4th day together." I sighed. "Do you have a boyfriend right now or…?"

"Nope… I'm still heartbroken." He nodded looking down.

"Oh…" I told him. I wasn't really paying attention to the comic books. I'm just staring at him.

"You're straight right?" He asked me.

"N..no, I'm Bisexual." I answered. I just felt my face get really hot from embarrassment.

Frank had nodded and looked down at the rows of comic books and started looking through them and smiled.

Frank seems like a really nice guy.

Frank and I were in the comic book store for a really long time just looking though some comics.

"You're into comics aren't you?" Frank asked me.

"Yeah… more like an obsession" I giggled.

"You're not the only one." He chuckled. "Imma buy these comics" Frank put down on the cashier area 2 comic books one was a Batman book, another was a Frankenstein one. "You wanna buy one? I could pay it for you?"

"Nah... It's okay." I replied.

He nodded and handed the money to the cashier.

I continued on looking at Frank. He's beautiful.

"Hey well I have to go now… I have to go back to my shift at the Tattoo shop."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Hey well here's my phone number, you can call me if you want to… you know hang out or something." Frank handed me a little card it

read:

_Sparks Fly Tattoo Shop_

_Frank Iero _

_Email: FrankIerotattoo'_

_Phone: 123-4567_

I guess it was a business card or something.

I smiled. I hugged him he hugged me back. He waved to me.

"Bye Gerard." He told me.

"Bye." I replied.

I love his hugs, I love the way he says my name. 

Yes! I have his phone number.


	3. Chapter 3

Gerard's POV

I want to call Frank. I should call him Frankie. "Frankie" I whispered to myself.

I should call him. I shook my head. What if he's busy, what if he's talking to someone better than me. I don't know.

I got out my phone and dialed Lyn-Z's phone number.

"Hello?" She answered her phone.

"Hey Lyn-Z um… I was thinking about _us_"

"What do you mean by _us_?" She asked me. She sounded mad.

"I mean…. Um…. Us as couple."

"What about _us_ as a couple?" still she sounded mad. Why?

"Do you remember that guy who did your tattoo the other day?"

"Yeah um… Frank right?"

"Mhm…" I sighed, then continued, "I… I actually have a… mild… crush on him."

Lyn-Z sighed. "I knew it. Well isn't it just so great that I lost my boyfriend to a tattoo artist that you barley met 2 days ago?"

"I'm sorry Lyn-Z It's just there's something about him, something I really like about him. And I think he likes me too." I caught myself smiling while I got the image of Frank in my head.

"You know what… Whatever, I don't care. It just matters if you're actually happy."

"Really? Well I'm glad that you aren't really mad at me. I thought you'd be all pissed and stuff, honestly"

"No… it's cool. I mean there is some other guys that are dying to be with me right?"

"Um, yeah I guess so?" I told her, I guess I was a bit jealous.

"Mhm… well bye Gerard, I hope to see you, and I hope we can still be friends."

I nodded even though she couldn't see it, "Bye…" I hung up. Well that was a bit awkward.

I should call Frank shouldn't I?

I got out the card that read _Sparks Fly tattoo shop. _I dialed in Frank's phone number. I had butterflies in my stomach; I was shaking just a little, I'm afraid to talk to him.

"-Ello…" Frank answered the phone, I love his sweet voice, it's so cute.

"Hey… It's me Gerard"

"Oh hey Gerard," I could tell he was smiling while he spoke to me.

"Hey… um, are you um, f..free to hang out with me or something?" I asked him, I could so tell I sounded nervous. The fact that I knew I sounded nervous made me even more nervous.

"Oh… um… actually I'm hanging out with a friend. Actually it's the girl that you're going out with… Lyn-Z"

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah Lyn-Z she came over to the shop and asked if I would want to hang with her. And so hey, why not?"

"Oh… I actually broke up with her."

"Oh really? Maybe that's why she was acting like a little flirt. She seems like a really nice girl. She's pretty hot too by the way"

I sighed. "Would you ever consider going out with her?"

"Um… well I guess, she just told me that you broke up with her. So… um, you wouldn't have a problem with us being together right?"

"um… nope, not at all" I lied.

"Coo- hey, well I'm ganna go now bye Gerard"

"Bye"

My ex-girlfriend had just stolen my crush. What's her problem, really?

What am I supposed to do now.

I should forget about Frank.

But, he's too beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

Frank's POV

"So why did Gerard and you break-up?" I asked her while I was drinking out of my coke.

"Well… he just called me earlier today and broke up with me." She shrugged. "I don't know what his problem is."

"Oh… Well… I'm here for you."

"Thanks Frank. It really means a lot to me."

I smiled at Lyn-Z. There was an awkward pause between us. I tried to avoid contact.

"Um… Well… so… Lyn-Z."

"Mhm?" Lyn-Z was biting her lip, she was looking at me.

"You don't seem so hurt after the break-up."

"No, I'm not, there wasn't anything so serious between us two. So it doesn't really matter. I can find someone else, more _attractive_ more … I don't know not Gerard."

"Oh… Gerard, seems like a really nice guy though."

She shook her head, "Nope, not at all"

"Then why'd you go out with him in the first place?"

"I said yes… just because I'm scared of him dude. You shouldn't trust him. Really"

I raised my eyebrow, "Why? What do you mean?"

"I mean like he'll do _anything_ really seriously _anything_ to get what he wants. He'd kill. He also lies way too much. He told my mom that I'm on drugs. I had to go to rehab. I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Well that's not so bad."

"I'm not done with saying what he does…" She rolled her eyes. "He's killed people. I mean he's only 18. But, he does have some serious mental problems." She sighed. "He's done people. I think 2 guys. Or at least that's what I have heard."

"I don't believe it." I told her. I was really shocked. I mean Gerard doesn't seem like he's that type of a person.

"Go ahead, don't believe me, I'm just warning you. He stares at the people he likes. So… has he been staring at you?"

"No…" I lied. I knew he had. But, I like the fact that Gerard does stare at me.

"Good, just try not to get too close to him. Seriously, just don't hang out with him."

I nodded slowly; I just thought about Gerard… all the time, I never ever, _ever_ would think Gerard would do that. What if she's just lying to me?

"I won't"

"Good." She smiled at me. "You know, you're really cute."

I blushed, and I giggled really softly, "Thanks, you're pretty cute too"

"Thanks," She bit her lip smiling softly. I nodded.

Before I knew it Lyn-Z and I were holding hands. Her hands were really soft. She had Black nail polish on, she looked around the mall, not looking at me. I was looking at her. I love her black hair. She's really pretty. But, I can't get the whole Gerard thing out of my head. Lyn-Z pointed to M-A-C, the make-up store.

"Can we go in there really quickly?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah I guess so…"

We walked into the M-A-C store she went straight to the Lipsticks, I just followed her, I wasn't really looking at her, and I was looking around the store.

I was looking around, and then I looked back where I was looking and saw Gerard.

Wait, it's Gerard. Oh my gosh, what do I do?

I tapped Lyn-Z arm.

"Yeah?" She asked me.

"It's Gerard….H…he's over there." I pointed to him. He was trying on some eye liner.

Lyn-Z looked over to where I was pointing. She seemed to be a bit confused. "Oh…"

"I'll be right back…" I told Lyn-Z.

"No… don't go over there with him!"

I ignored her, and I continued on walking towards Gerard.

Gerard turned around to see me. Gerard smiled. I smiled back to him. I like Gerard's smile.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Gerard asked

"Oh… I'm here with Lyn-Z" I nodded.

"Oh…" his smiled went away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Gerard the same question in the same high pitched voice he had asked me.

Gerard answered back to me, still looking really mad or depressed. "Oh… I'm just looking for eyeliner. I was thinking… about Lyn-Z you know… Do you like her or something?"

I giggled. I felt like I was in grade school. How we just asked each other if we liked someone or not. I slightly nodded. "Yeah… I guess you can say it that way."

Gerard nodded. "Oh…"

"I mean it's okay right?" I asked.

"Well yeah I guess so… I mean I broke up with her."

"Mhm… so y...you won't get mad at me or anything right?" I told him, I was a bit scared because I had just remembered what Lyn-Z told me about what Gerard does.

He sighed. "No… not at all." He looked down.

"Okay… Um… well bye Gerard"

"Bye." He waved and went back onto looking at the eye liners.

"What did he say?" Lyn-Z asked.

"We just said 'hi' and stuff" I nodded. She did as well.

Lyn-Z bought two lipsticks. One red, another purple.

We walked out of the M-A-C store Lyn-Z and I holding hands, I could see Gerard looking at us, and I guess he didn't really notice that I was looking at him. He bit his lip and shook his head. He then went back to his eye liners.

"Hey well I have to go now, I think it's time for me to go to my job again." I sighed.

She nodded. "Oh aw… okay then. Well bye…" I nodded and smiled.

She kissed my cheek. I blushed just a little. I mean this was all happening too fast.

Wait, what if Gerard could see us, and he'll like kill me or something.

I hugged Lyn-Z and went back to _Sparks Fly tattoo shop_. I guess I was a bit happy with Lyn-Z but, I also want Gerard. I don't know who I want. They're both really good people. I should maybe just stick to Lyn-Z. I nodded to myself.

I went to my tattoo area. I sat on my chair, I couldn't stop thinking about Gerard.

_Gerard_.


End file.
